


Archie Assistant Tails

by UnityClan



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Assistant Tails AU, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnityClan/pseuds/UnityClan
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Miles "Tails" Prower and how he became a hero.But what if that never happened? What if Tails never met Sonic in his time of need? What if Eggman found him instead? But working with An egocentric mad doctor can be mentally and physically draining for a little boy. He may not have the Knothole Freedom Fighters but at least his Co-workers got him covered.
Relationships: Clove the Pronghorn/Conquering Storm, Miles "Tails" Prower/Cassia the Pronghorn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Archie Assistant Tails

**Author's Note:**

> As you've probably noticed I've took the liberty of making a fanfiction based on Toxikku's Assistant Tails AU which you can check out on his Tumblr here https://toxikku.tumblr.com/tagged/assistant-tails-au. I also was inspired by alexvsinternet's own fanfiction on this AU which you can also read right here https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152824/chapters/37741880. While mine is mostly one-shots at this point I'm hoping to evolve it into something more later down the road but for now, it'll be just Archie...for now.
> 
> Now let's get this show on the road!

** Tail's POV **

So this is new even for Eggman. You had long gotten used to your mentor's habits even before he changed his name from Robotnik to ...well Eggman. Of course, there were times when you could actually predict what he was going to do next he, always found a way to surprise even you which was hard because you worked with him with almost every new project of his and sometimes vice-versa. But this one really took the cake.

Your mentor had hired "help" before after all who could forget the Hooligans. But for a group of Mobians or anyone really, to work with the doctor indefinitely and willingly?

It was just too foreign of an idea for him to imagine.

But this was no time to be getting lost in thought he had new Co-Workers to meet!

**Third POV**

As soon as Tails walked through the door his enthusiasm went right out the window. There were seven other mobians there besides himself sitting at a large table each one in their own conversation. But their conversation stopped when he entered the door their gazes turned to him.

"Why isss there a kid here?" asked the cobra mobian.

"Can we even do take your kid to work day?" the vulture asked.

"Maybe he's one of the lieutenant's kids." said the squid.

"I don't think he is maybe"-

"He's your new micromanager."

Everyone in the room turned their gaze from the fox to the fat man. wondering what insane task he had for them this time.

"Now that everyone is here allow me to introduce you all to my so- er apprentice his name is-

"YOUR MILES TAILS PROWER!" yelled the chinchilla standing on the table.

"It is such an honor to finally meet you!" she continued. 

Eggman and tails are both surprised by her... enthusiasm.

"Y-you know who I am?" I asked.

"Of course I do, you're the first person that worked with the doctor and you were there at the beginning when Eggman started his world conquest campaign for the first time!."

Tails didn't know whether to be flattered or creeped out.

"Your also the only person that Lord Eggman has given apprenticeship to."

Tails and Eggman both shared a glance at each other. Tails took flight with my tails and leaned next to Eggman's ear.

"I thought those files were locked!" Tails whispered to Eggman.

"They were but she hacked through the firewalls when I first found her.

  
  


“Wait but how I encrypted those files myself no one should’ve been able-”

  
  


“Um... my Lords” Thunderbolt piped up.

  
  


They both stare at the chinchilla standing on the table.

  
  


“Forgive me for speaking out but why is he here”. She asked.

  
  


Eggman cleared his throat “yes well as I was saying Miles here will be your new assistant from now on, he will be handling everything from Inventory to robot optimization.”

  
  


“Now for most of you this will be an improvement that your base has so desperately needed for the past months, the rest of you may think you don’t need this but frankly I could care less of your opinions. I will also be monitoring his progress so don’t try anything or else. Is that clear?

  
  


The entire room goes silent as they contemplate the doctor’s words. Tails looked at the group nervously barley waving his hand in a hello gesture. 

  
  


“And just like that my first impression is ruined.” Tails thought to himself unaware a certain bird was glaring at him as if it would set him on fire.

Another hand was raised this time it was the vulture.

“Lord Eggman if he’s supposed to help all of us how will that work with us being spread around the world.”

“Well, I’m glad you asked.” He said while pulling out a chart. With all of them with days of the week next to them?

“Each of you will have him for one day at your base this week just to for to get used to both the base and you.” 

  
  


“The rotation will start from the first volunteer and from there it will be randomized.”

  
  


So who wants to go first?

  
  


A single raised hand was his answer

**Author's Note:**

> So...um sorry but I actually didn't mean for this chapter be this short but informality I was running out of time even as I'm typing this i'll edit it later though.   
EDIT 9/8/2020  
So the first chapter is finally complete. this took way longer than I originally expected but with everything that's happened, it is to be expected. also, a few things I want everyone to know I'm taking online classes for my school during the week which lasts a few hours and I'm studying for my driver's test. so it may be a while for the next chapter but hopefully, I have one by next week or two. I'll come with a schedule to post a chapter once a week or once a month whichever is more convenient for me and you guys. I'll let you guys know in the next chapter 
> 
> TILL NEXT TIME!


End file.
